The Fairy Kiss
by pumpkinbaby00
Summary: Damn, she wanted to kiss him.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia was not an easy girl to impress. She didn't swoon at a guy just because he sent a smile her way. She prided herself on not falling for someone easily. It took time and effort to commit to a relationship. Time and effort that she wasn't ready to commit to just anyone,

But he was the exception.

It wasn't like she didn't know him, she actually knew him very well. Some could say_ too_ well. She got the hell teased out of her for letting him sleep in her bed. At first it bothered her, but now it didn't have that effect.

It had the opposite effect actually.

So here she was, sitting at the bar of the guild thinking about him. Sipping her strawberry milkshake, she sighed thoughtfully. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, he was_ very_ attractive. But he was her best friend. He was her best friend.

He was her _best friend_.

She had fallen for him. And she had fallen very, very hard. Waking up every morning, she thought about him. He was usually sleeping right next to her. He made the bed warm and cozy. So cozy in fact, she had a rough time getting up in the mornings.

Part of that could contribute to the fact that she didn't want to get up. She wanted to lay there for hours, gaze into his gorgeous onyx eyes, and talk about anything and everything. She wanted to come home from missions with him holding hands and laughing about getting caught kissing on the job. She wanted to sneak behind the guild and kiss him there. She wanted him to just come up and tell her that he was into her, and plant a big kiss on her lips. Kissing him would probably become her favorite thing in the whole world.

_Kissing him…_

_Kissing Natsu Dragneel…_

_Kissing Natsu Dragneel, her best friend…_

The sensible part of her brain had finally come to wake her up from this foolish nonsense. Sometimes, she honestly just wanted to tell that part of her brain to never speak again. But, she was also thankful for that part of her brain. It would keep her from messing up her precious bond with Natsu. That bond was unbreakable, and she sure as hell wasn't going to try to purposely damage it with something as stupid as a kiss.

_A kiss from Natsu…_

Dammit! She had to stop thinking about this. She turned her head to face the guild and took it all in. Levy was readingbook bigger than her, and Gajeel was sitting next to her, talking in a hushed voice to Pantherlily, as if his voice would disturb Levy. _So cute_, Lucy thought.

Then there was Al and Bisca, sitting with Asuka and laughing together happily. Elfman and Evergreen were holding hands and chatting causally. Warren was talking to the master about something. Max was sweeping with his beloved broom, while Waccaba and Macao drunkenly stumbled about. Cana was with her normal barrel of alcohol, consuming it like it was child's play.

She saw Bickslow walk towards Lisanna and hand her flowers, turning away quickly and muttered something to her. Lisanna flushed bright red, and gave him an awkward hug.

_Didn't know they were a thing, I guess they would be pretty cute actually_, Lucy thought.

Juvia was talking to Gray, while trying her hardest not to faint. Lucy swore she couldn't see the tiniest bit of color on Gray's cheeks. Wendy was talking to Carla and Romeo, Romeo took an occasional long glance at Wendy and bushed. Lucy saw Laxus talking with Mirajane just a few seats down from her. Mira was laughing and Laxus was smirking with the biggest blush on his face. She could almost hear Freed sobbing in the background over Laxus liking Mira more than him.

The one person she couldn't find however, was her pink haired companion. She hadn't seen him all week, and was really looking forward to talking to him about his solo mission he had just taken. When he told Lucy that it was too dangerous, she had gotten upset and argued with him. The fight was shortly lived, and ended with him cuddling a crying Lucy and the both of them falling asleep on her bed. The next morning, he said his farewells, gave her a bone crushing hug, and took off with Happy.

Man, she missed both of them a lot. Every time the two of them left, Lucy felt as if a little bit of her heart went with them. It was revolting to her, but it was the truth. To get her mind off of it, she waved to Mira.

"Hey, Mira-san!"

"Lucy!" the barmaid squealed.

Mira walked over and started chatting with Lucy. She got her another strawberry shake, and kept chatting. Mira asked about Natsu, Lucy turned bright red and denied everything about them being in a relationship. As much as she wished, she couldn't let people know about that. It was private information that was nobody's' business.

As they continued chatting, the door to the guild suddenly flew open. With the force they were thrown open with, it could've easily knocked Lucy right out of her seat. She would've scolded or yelled at the person who did this, but when she saw who it was, she nearly cried with happiness. It was her stupid dragon slayer. Her stupid partner. Her stupid best friend.

Her stupid, stupid, stupid Natsu.

He flashed a smile and excitedly yelled, "Hey everybody, we're home!"

Asuka launched herself at Natsu, and he caught her with ease. He lifted her onto his shoulders and laughed loudly with her. Happy gave Asuka a cute pat on the head, then made his way to Carla. While Bisca and Al came to retrieve Asuka, the whole guild made their way to Natsu and welcomed him home. A toast was made to celebrate Natsu's return. Everyone held their cups up and cheered.

Lucy was still watching Natsu. She watched as he talked with his nakama and gave them each huge smiles. When he finally saw Lucy sitting alone at the bar, she swore his smile grew even brighter. He kindly eased his way through all of his friends and made a beeline towards her. She could feel herself smile, his was just too damn contagious.

"Luce!" he hollered.

"Natsu!" she excitedly responded.

He was still running towards her. She opened her arms for him, expecting a little hug. What she was not expecting, was for Natsu to scoop her up into his arms. Lifting her out of her seat, he spun her around, laughing like a little kid. She flushed bright red, but joined him in laughing.

When he stopped spinning, he didn't bother setting her down. His grip around her waist tightened, and his smile grew larger. His laughing ceased at the same time hers did. The both of them stared into each other's eyes, smiling like idiots. He started to speak in a soft tone, and her heart flew.

"Hey, Luce," he started.

"Hi, Natsu," she couldn't help but giggle.

"How was staying home without me?" he smirked.

"Oh it was dreadful, absolutely devastating," she replied in an overly dramatic tone.

"I bet," Natsu smiled.

_Damn,_ did she want to kiss him.

Just as she was about to lean closer, she heard a loud booming voice yell, "Natsu Dragneel!"

_Erza_.

Natsu's face fell immediately. Instead of putting Lucy down, he only held onto her tighter. His eyes flashed with fear, as he tried to spot the redhead. He gulped audibly when he saw her making his way towards the two of them. She menacingly made her way through the guild, walking straight towards the dragon slayer.

"Natsu," she hissed.

"Erza," he gulped.

"Natsu, your boisterous entrance into the guild made someone smash my cake," she seethed out angrily.

She quickly spun around to face the rest of the guild, "Who was it?" she yelled.

Everyone looked around worryingly. Just then, Gray stepped forward. He held his hands up and tried to calm the angry Erza.

"Now listen Erza," he started.

"So it was you, Gray?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Fear flashed in his eyes, "Now hold up, who said-". Erza launched herself at Gray.

The whole guild went into chaos. Everyone was either trying to get away from the ice mage and the swordswoman, or they were trying to join in on the fight. Yep, this was Fairy Tail all right. One second it was peaceful, the next second it was chaos. All Natsu did was laugh.

"You're not going to try and join them?" Lucy asked.

"As much as I want to, I'm pretty tired," Natsu replied.

It was then that Lucy noticed the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was more disheveled than usual. His eyes were dull with tiredness, and even his voice sounded lower.

"Yeah, you do look pretty beat," Lucy murmured.

"Yeah," Natsu laughed and set Lucy down.

She looked up at his face; that was a mistake. She wanted to kiss him even more now. Natsu looked absolutely precious when he was tired. He grinned down at her, and then even more chaos erupted.

She kissed him.

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

She kissed him, and it felt _good_.

But the best part was, he kissed her _back_.

Natsu Dragneel kissed her back, and she could've sworn she was flying. He simply grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She felt every muscle of his; she was _that_ close. She let her hands rest on his cheeks and let her lips rest against his. Damn, words couldn't describe just how good and just how _right_ this felt.

Then she heard squealing.

She quickly tore away from Natsu's mesmerizing lips, and turned to where the squealing was coming from. _Levy_. Lucy groaned, she should've expected they were going to get caught. The whole guild erupted into shouts. Money was being exchanged, and more squealing could be heard. She suddenly heard Cana clear her throat; everyone turned towards the drunk brunette.

"A toast," she slurred, "for the two dumbasses who finally realized they were mean to be,"

"Cheers!" the whole guild erupted.

Natsu just laughed, and kept his firm hold on Lucy. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed with him. She kissed him. She _finally _kissed him. And _damn_ did it feel good.

So she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think (:**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

So, I noticed that I got a few follows on this story and that's great! _But_, this story is only meant to be a one-shot. I forgot to label it as "completed", so I'm terribly sorry for the false hope that this story would continue on.

_**HOWEVER, **_I will be posting more stories.

It'll probably just be more NaLu, but of any of you have requests, comment or shoot me a message!

Thanks (:  
>-pumpkinbaby00<p> 


End file.
